A Red Christmas
by KisaShika
Summary: Red vs Blue. What seemed to have started off as the worst day ever, by the next, Grif's mind was changed. GrifSimmons
1. Under the Mistletoe

It was perfect. The sounds, the smells, the everything...

Grif screamed as the small alarm clock blared 'Sleigh ride' in his ear, or maybe it was because he went crashing to the ground. 'Damnit... Fuck you clock... Fuck you Sarge... Fuck you 5 o'clock in the morning...' Grif silently cursed obscenities as he stood up. He knew today was going to be the shittiest day of his life. Meanwhile...

Simmons woke up to his favorite Christmas song gently playing in his ear. He slowly sat up and stretched his muscles, sending blood flowing back through his body. 'Ah... my favorite time of year...' He hummed along with the tune as he got dressed in his Mjolnir armor. Today was going to be a good day.

Trudging out of his room, fully dressed in his armor; Grif glared as he saw Simmons glowing as he walked down the hallway. Since they were in their base, they had no reason to put their helmets on, they just carried them everywhere. A joyous Donut spun past his team-mates, long cord of sliver tinsel in hand, sending them a small greeting as he danced into the small kitchen. Soon the whole group was eating breakfast. All but Sarge, who refused to eat before he did his morning training.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells." Donut sung as he walked over and pulled a few eggs from the fridge. "Good morning! Merry Christmas eve!" Simmons smiled back to Donut as he took another sip of his coffee. Grif just groaned as he downed half of his. It wasn't too long before the sun-shine of Red Base alpha post no.1 found his way into the kitchen. "Mornin', dirtbags!" Sarge greeted happily. "Good news for you, Grif! You and Simmons get to patrol today!"

"Damnit..." Grif groaned for the umpteenth time in the past hour. "C'Mon, Sarge! It's the Eve of the best day of the year!" Donut piped up. Sarge quickly ignored the comment and grabbed a handful of bacon. After the two said Reds had finished their coffee, on went the helmets, and out the door the went. The slowly trekked to a small cave at the top of a small ridge that encircled the whole canyon.

"What the hell are you doing, Grif?" Simmons asked as his team-mate sat against the rock wall and removed his helmet. "Nothing." Came his half-assed reply. "Were supposed to be patrolling. Not sitting on our asses." Simmons glared as Grif pulled a cigarette and lit it up. "I'm sorry, Mister Kiss-ass. I know these fucking grounds down to the last pebble. It's not my fault that I could walk blind-folded around this whole damned Box-Canyon without being shot." Grif took a long drag from the embering white stick.

"Geeze, what crawled up your ass and died?" Simmons asked as he sat next to his lazy friend. An angry grunt was Grif's reply. About twenty minuted of silence passed between the two. "What was Christmas like in Hawaii?" Simmons asked curiously. Grif lit up another one of his cancer-sticks.

"Nothing great. Slightly chillier than usual." Grif stared at a tiny piece of gravel. "I mean, like, with your family." Simmons corrected himself. "I guess it was okay. Me and Sis would fight over the T.V remote to choose which Rudolph we'd watch, while dad laughed while we wrestled. Eventually he'd get bored and steal it, then we'd end up watching Football. After that we'd run into the kitchen, smelling Mom's fresh baked gingerbread cookies. After we had filled up on cookies and eggnog, me and Sis would pass out together on the couch infront of the Tree, hoping that one day we'd finally catch Santa." Grif chuckled at himself. "What about you?"

"My whole family would get together at my Grandmas' house. We'd make a bunch of hot chocolate and Christmas tree cookies. Then we'd all huddle infront of the T.V, beside a roaring fire, while we watched 'A Christmas Carol'. Me and my brother would always have to share a blanket." The both laughed at eachother simple antics of when the were younger. "I wonder if they are still doing that now?" Simmons asked. "Probably not. They'd be worried sick that a family members out fighting in an endless war that will never be won."

"What about your Mom and Dad?" Grif put his thrid cigarette out. "Naw, Dad's in Jail and Mom moved in with her Sister." Grif sighed. "Oh, sorry..." A long few hours passed as the two Red soldiers shared old Christmas tales and mishaps. Grif looked out the cave's entrance, the sun had slowly began to set. "Let's head back to base. No wondering about what Sarge has been thinking we've been doing." Simmons nodded as the both hauled themselves off the ground.

Soon they were just yards away from their base, their home for this Christmas. Donut stepped down from the small step ladder he used so he could put up the last decoration. 'Good job, Franklin!' He picked up the ladder and saw his team-mates walking towards him, helmets under their arms. "Hey guys!" He waved as the stepped into the small doorway. Soon his greeting turned into soft giggles. "What?" Grif asked. Donut only pointed above them.

"Goddammit..." Simmons looked up, only to find curiosity replaced by shock. "Mistletoe." They said in unison. "Well, you guys know the rules. I'm going to go check on my cookies. Later!" Donut scuffled into the building, giggling like mad. "We seriously aren't, are we?" Grif asked. Simmons nodded his head. "Shit..."

The air between the two was tense, they looked at the other warily, then away. There was no backing out, it was practically law. Two under the Mistletoe, had to kiss. Silence that could kill a mouse seeped between them. 'Okay, you can do this Grif. Just a quick peck and it's over with.' Grif sighed. It was now, or he'd never be allowed to move from this spot. Simmons blinked. He could've sworn Grif got closer and closer. But by the time he realized what was happening, it was too late.

Grif's wanted quick peck lasted longer than it should have. About a minute too long. Once his lips were on Simmons', they could't move; he couldn't move, and neither could his comrade. They were almost frozen in place, if it weren't for the fact that they got a few steps closer than before. The tension was quickly gone, the silence was replaced by quiet tranquility. A small breeze gusted in between them, which made them part. Neither Red could speak, or barley breath. Mostly out of shock, but also out of love? They didn't know, but they shook the thought from their heads and continued into the base.

----------

Just press that little purple button and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Into the night

As soon as they were in the base, both were greeted with the smell of peppermint, chocolate, and gingerbread. "It seems that Donut has been busy while we were gone." Simmons stated as they saw all the decorations around the hallways. Looking into the Rec-room, they saw Sarge sitting on the couch watching the Game and a fully decorated Christmas tree with a few large, neatly wrapped presents.

"How'd tha patrolling go? Any Blue's try to kill a certain orange soldier?" Sarge asked, pulling the candy-cane from his mouth. "No, not this time Sir." Simmons could've sworn he herd Grif mumble 'Kiss-ass'. Both went to their rooms and changed out of their Mjolnir armor and into more casual attires. Grif went into the kitchen to check up on Donut, since he herd him scream. "Donut? You okay?"

Donut was sucking on his thumb. "Y-yeah, just burnt my finger pulling the cookies out of the oven." Grif's ears perked up when he herd the word 'cookies'. "What kin'd did you make?" Donut was running cold water on his hand. "Gingerbread. I remember you saying you liked them. And since it's Christmas time, I did something for everybody." Donut pointed to some mugs with hot chocolate in them along with a candy-cane sticking out of them.

"What about you?" Grif asked, uninterested. "Uhh... Oh yeah! I get to choose which movie we watch!" Grif nodded and walked into the rec-room again, seeing Simmons sitting on the floor infront of the couch, blanket wrapped around his shoulders; Grif decided to sit next to him. Not but a few minutes after he did, Donut walked into the room, Mugs and a plate of cookies in hand. "Here ya' go, guys!" He casually set the plate on the coffee-table and gave everyone a mug.

"The year without Santa Claus it is!" Donut stole the remote from Sarge's hand and changed the channel. The night went off pretty good... Well, it could have gone better if Sarge would have stopped poking Grif with his sharpened candy-cane, or if he hadn't falled asleep halfway through the movie and was snoring in Simmons and Grif's ears, or even if Donut wasn't singing along with every single song. But during the movie, Simmons had gotten a bit uncomfortable and ended up sharing his blanket with Grif.

Pretty soon, Donut jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Leaving the two awake reds alone. They both remembered when they had a silence like this, almost. Grif looked away from the T.V, as he tried to hide the small blush that was threating to hit his face. Simmons scooted a bit closer to him, setting his hand on the ground next to his. Grif looked back, not seeming to care anymore. 'What's up with me?' He thought, but he looked at Simmons, who was trying to pay attention to the movie.

'The little faker.' Grif laughed. He didn't know what was urging him, but something was making his hand move closer to Simmons'. Soon his hand grazed over the other reds. Catching his attention, Simmons looked down. The small touch set him off. 'Damnit...' He cursed to himself as Grif took hold of his hand. Simmons looked at his comrade, but when he did, he was greeted with the others lips on his.

They parted just in time, Donut ran back into the room and jumped over them onto the couch. "I didn't miss 'Here comes Santa Claus' did I?" Donut asked, worried that he missed his favorite song. "No, Donut." Grif said. The movie was finally over and Donut went to his bedroom, Simmons had his head laying on Grif's shoulder, halfway asleep. "C'mon, let's hit the hay." Grif stood up, holding a hand out for Simmons. They left the room, leaving Sarge to sleep in his very uncomfortable position; butt up and face in the cushions.

They got halfway down the hallway before they noticed that they haven't let go of the others hands; but they really didn't want to. "Simmons, you know how I said me and Sis would fall asleep together, right?" Simmons nodded. "I feel like doing that again. But she's over at the Blue's base, so... Would you mind?" Grif asked. "S-sure, I don't mind." They walked into Grif's room. Simmons noted that it was tidier than he thought it would be.

Simmons walked over and sat on Grif's slightly messy bed, as Grif pulled his shirt off. "What are you doing?" Simmons asked, covering his eyes. "I don't sleep with a shirt on. It's uncomfortable." Grif sat on the other side of the bed. "And like it matters. Were both guys." He layed down, pulling his orange blanket over him. Simmons nodded and threw his off. They both began to remember their old Christmas times back on Earth. Both always fell asleep with their sibling after the long day of fighting over who gets what.

Simmons threw the blanket over his body and got comfortable. Grif moved a bit closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Grif planted a small kiss on his lips. But it turned into a bit more as it escalated. The night seemed to move by in a pleasurable blur for both Reds. It was soon over.

Grif kissed Simmons again as he cuddled up next to him. He looked over at the clock. '12:06?' He chuckled and kissed Simmons' forehead. "Merry Christmas, Dick." Simmons smiled. "Merry Christmas, Dex." They soon fell into a blissful sleep in each others arms.

--------------------------------

Like it? Well then, press that purple button and tell me what you thought. Oh, I also might do a sequel to this Fic and might even type up another one called 'A Blue Christmas'. But I'd need couple ideas. Polling for these couples: ChruchCaboose, ChurchTucker, or CabooseTucker. No ChruchTex. -


End file.
